Bounce
by HoneyBee1
Summary: Veronica is tired of being pregnant and is in a bad mood, wanting the baby to arrive. Everyone is wary of Veronica's temper, but they show great tolerance to her, including Logan.


_**Author's Notes: **_

_This fic is inspired by KBell's pregnancy and a YouTube video of her bouncing on a balance ball right before she delivered her first baby, recorded by her husband, titled 'Bouncing Bell'._

_This fic is also inspired by Seth Meyer's story about when his wife giving birth to their son in the lobby of their apartment, and the whole fire department plus the police department were there._

_This fic is basically inspired by real stories._

_This fic is very cheesy as I need something happy after that stupid season 4. DIAF._

* * *

_Boing, boing, boing, boing_

Logan watched from the sofa at his pregnant girlfriend bouncing on the balance ball while watching TV. He bit his upper lip as he tried to suppress a smile, because this was absolutely not the time nor the place to laugh, especially when his hormonal and a pregnant girlfriend could throw her shoe at him. He grimaced when she grunted rather loudly.

It was rather funny to see a tiny pregnant Veronica bouncing on the ball, her pigtail also bounces, muttering quiet curses while watching a muted TV. She wasn't really watching TV but she needed a distraction. She supposed to have the baby 10 days ago, but it seems it was comfortable enough in her belly. Veronica was irritated, angry, and many more. It was a rather unpleasant experience for her, including for her own family. Keith had avoided her, busying his time with cases from the Mars Investigations. He told Logan that Lianne used to be like her, irritating as hell.

"_It's your turn, son. You caused this."_ Keith said while grinning.

Veronica had done everything to induce labor, but nothing helps. Mac had brought her some herbal teas and some vegan food to help her but they didn't work. She once threw a vegan cookie at Logan, which he caught and ate, and it made her more irritable.

Wallace brought her some spicy food because he read that it was effective to induce labor. Unfortunately, Veronica hated spicy food and she actually cried after eating them. She was sobbing and screaming _"GET THIS THING OUT!"_ Wallace decided that he would not visit again until the baby arrived.

Dick came by, to her chagrin, to annoy the hell out of her. He called her 'Princess Veronica' who needs to be entertained and everyone was afraid of her. He called the unborn child the spawn of a demon, although he apologized to Logan first, he loudly declared that Veronica's baby would make everyone miserable. Dick wanted to make Veronica angrier so it would make the process faster. There was no basis for this, but whatever it takes. It didn't work, of course. And Dick had to dodge many shoes.

Her doctor recommended some mild exercise to help with the labor so Veronica did a bit yoga and sitting on a balance ball. Logan bought the balance ball, and Veronica had used it every day. She was using it while watching TV, reading some case files, even eating.

But after many days of bouncing on that ball, Veronica was restless.

It was day 10 and Veronica was going to explode. She had been snapping all day at Logan, occasionally crying and sobbing, and then she went quiet.

After dinner, Logan sat on the couch watching her bouncing on that ball. He pursed his lips when he saw that Veronica looked so damn sexy, bouncing. If he could be honest, he always liked it when she was bouncing on top of him, her head thrown back while she was laughing, her blonde hair covered her face sexily…

He shook his head violently. No, this was not the time. The woman he loves would have his baby, hopefully, sooner, and this was not the time to think about sex.

But… then again, the doctor said that one of the ways to get the baby out soon was to have sex. Veronica heard what the doctor said, and she actually laughed. Logan laughed along, uncomfortably.

Logan cleared his throat, "Err… Veronica? Do you want to take some rest? You can sit here." He patted a huge space next to him. She didn't answer but kept her focus on the muted TV. "Do you need anything? Do you want me to get you something?"

The bouncing stopped. Veronica looked behind her shoulder and growled, "I just want this baby to get out."

"Okay…

"You know, this is your fault."

Logan almost rolled his eyes. "How this my fault?"

"If you didn't put your thing into my… thing… then," Veronica waved her hands to her pregnant belly. "…THIS would never happen!"

"If I recall, YOU were the one who wanted to put _my_ thing into _your_ thing," Logan said.

"I did no such thing."

"Did too. That's a thing for you."

"It is NOT a thing for me!"

"Snookums let me remind you: December 26th, one hour after Christmas at your dad's house, you pounced at me in the guest room. We had to do it really quiet because you have a tendency to be noisy, and I really didn't want your dad to hear that we did it in his house. I said maybe we should wait until we get back to our own apartment, but NOOOOO…" Logan pointed at Veronica. "You said, and I quote: '_BUT I NEED YOU TO BE INSIDE ME RIGHT NOW LOGAN'_."

Veronica sputtered and turned around while bouncing. "That's… that's not true!"

"Oh, no?" Logan waggled his eyebrows, "I told you that we didn't bring any protection, and especially there was no way we were going to do it in your dad's house. But you were drinking too much eggnog and your dad was like, '_Oh hey kids just stay for the night because it's late and it's a long drive home maybe tomorrow I will introduce you to Gretchen_.'"

"Greta." She corrected.

Logan made a face, "Whatever." He continued, "And you being you, couldn't pass the opportunity to see your dad's girlfriend so you immediately said yes without actually asking me."

"I know your schedule; you didn't have anything to do the next day! I mean, it was Christmas!"

"If we went home, we would've done it with protection."

"Oh yeah? Maybe next time always bring protection! You're supposed to be the guy."

"The guy who always carry condoms?!"

"Yeah, why not?!"

"I'm not like that – anymore." Logan seethed. "Besides, I only want to do it with you."

"But with protections!"

"Veronica, do you regret having this baby?" Logan asked, his hand gripped the sofa.

Veronica gasped. "Of course not! Why is that even a question?!"

"Oh, I don't know. From the way you behave and being an ass to everyone? Your friends were trying to help and being nice to you, and you were being a jerk to them. You've been snapping at me for a week now, your dad is avoiding you like a plague, and you seem like you hate everything that happened."

"Logan. There's a baby with a size of a watermelon inside my body and it doesn't want to come out. I am uncomfortable, I am cranky, and I can't even look at my own feet!" She yelled at him, "I'm sorry if this is inconvenient for you, maybe you want to trade place?"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

Veronica groaned and tried to stand up. Logan was going to help her, but she glared at him, so he backed away. She landed on the couch right next to him and groaned again. "Look at me, Logan."

"I am." He scooted next to her and circled his hand around her shoulder. She tried to resist but Logan wouldn't have it. "You are a beautiful woman carrying my baby. And I love you."

Veronica almost whined, said. "You love me because you have to."

"For crying out loud, Veronica – I love you since the beginning, Not just because you're pregnant. But because…" Logan held both Veronica's cheeks and almost squished them. She looked like a fish with her mouth pouts like that. "Because you are you." He kissed her pout lips. "Warts and all."

"I wuv yu tuu Wogan," Veronica said while her face being held by Logan. Her eyes were glimmering to hear his sincere words. Logan smiled hearing her words, and kissed her pouty lips again, twice.

"You wuv me?"

Veronica nodded. She answered, "I wuv yuu berry much."

Logan looked at her and touched his forehead to hers. "You know I wuv you, always."

They didn't say anything for a while. They were quiet, holding each other without words. The TV was still on, muted. The balance ball was forgotten for a moment when finally Veronica glanced at it. "I need to sit on that thing again."

"It's not really helping it seems."

"Well, at least bouncing lessens the back pain. It's like the baby wants to get out but it stuck." She sighed. Logan rubbed her belly and then kissed it. Veronica smiled and smoothed his hair.

"Hey, baby. Can you come out already, please? Mommy and daddy can't wait to see you." Logan whispered to her stomach. Maybe the baby heard it because they both felt there was a kick. Both of them widened their eyes and chuckled. Logan rubbed the stomach again and smiled. "Hey, baby. If you come out now, I will buy you a pony."

Veronica gasped, "Really!?"

"Not for you, Veronica… for the baby."

"But I want one too!"

"Aren't you too old to have a pony?"

"There is no age limit for having a pony."

"So basically you want me to buy you a horse." Logan looked around to their small beach apartment. "Should I put the horse next to the TV?"

Veronica was going to retort when she groaned again because her back was in pain. "Ackkk… Can you help me up and take me to the ball?"

"Are you okay, babe?"

She was going to snap at Logan but managed to restrain herself. "No… I just need to sit on that stupid ball for a minute."

Logan helped her standing up and held her shoulders. "How about… instead of sitting on that ball… maybe sitting on something else?"

Veronica frowned, "What do you mean?"

Logan swallowed and cleared his throat, "I mean… Errr…" He looked up to the sky, asking for help. "Well, the doctor said that there is another way to help to induce labor… And it's a method we haven't tried."

Veronica raised her eyebrow, "I'm not having sex with you."

"But why not?" Logan asked.

"Because it's weird!"

"No, it's not. It's perfectly normal!" Veronica carefully started to sit on the ball, while holding Logan's hand. "I mean, why sitting on the ball when you can sit… on… me?"

"You're hilarious."

"We haven't had sex for half a year now."

"Well, you were away on a tour, and I was busy taking care of cases, so we haven't seen each other for months…"

"All more reason to have sex now."

"Logan."

"Veronica."

"Look, I don't want the baby's first experience to be…"

"The baby's first experience?"

Veronica gave an exasperated sigh, "I mean… what if the baby remembers that there's a thing poking… inside…?"

"What?!"

"You know what I mean."

"You're not making sense."

"Well, it's because I'm freaking pregnant!" Veronica yelled and suddenly yelped. "Ow!"

Logan hurriedly kneeled down next to her, "What's wrong?"

"The baby just kicked me again."

Logan immediately put his hand on her stomach, "Hey baby… Don't be upset. Mommy and daddy are not fighting."

"We are NOT fighting."

"That's what I just said."

"And I am agreeing with you."

Logan rolled his eyes and whispered to her belly again. "Don't worry, baby. Mommy and Daddy are having a disagreement. You will soon find out that mommy is always right in everything. And daddy is always wrong." Veronica curled her lips, annoyed. "But in truth, sometimes we both can be wrong, and we can be both right." Before she could say anything, Logan hurriedly added, "But you will also find out that daddy is always right."

"You are an ass."

"But most importantly…" Logan kissed her belly softly. "Mommy and Daddy love you." Veronica sighed watching him. She kissed his head and mumbled something, "What?"

"Our kid is gonna be something, huh?"

"Are you kidding? He is definitely gonna be just like you. Stubborn as hell."

"Hey!"

"I mean, this kid is refusing to get out. So stubborn." Logan looked up to his girlfriend and grinned. "I think I definitely love our kid so much."

Veronica looked down to her boyfriend, eyes glimmering, lips wavering, determined not to cry. She kissed his lips softly. "Me too. I think the kid is gonna be just like you."

"Definitely. I think physically the kid will be beautiful like me."

"You're so full of –" He cut her off by kissing her deeply. After a while, they separated to get some air. Veronica closed her eyes and put her head on his shoulder. Logan smiled and rubbed her back softly. The balance ball wobbled a bit, but they didn't notice.

"I'm full of what…?" He asked softly.

Veronica sighed and kissed him while her hands circled around his neck. "God, just take me to the bedroom."

"For what?"

"For sex, dummy."

"You said you didn't want to." Logan then mimicked her voice, "_It's too weird_!"

"Logan, shut up. Just carry me to our bedroom and ravage me. Preferably it will make our baby so uncomfortable so we can evict it from my body." Logan tried to carry Veronica but it was difficult because of her belly size, and he didn't want to squish her or something. "Logan, am I that fat?"

"That is a trick question."

"Goddamn it, just pick me up. This shouldn't be hard. You bench 325 and doing 1000 push up every day. What is the point of all those push-ups if you can't even carry a pregnant woman?"

"You're right. Nghhhhh." He lifted her up easily and carried her to the bedroom. His legs were a little wobbly but he managed to carry her safely to the bed. The bed creaked when he put her there, which made him snort and it made her glare.

"If you say anything about my weight…" She warned him as she put her head on a pillow. Logan put a pillow under her back as well.

"I don't have a death wish." Logan kissed her neck. "God, you're so sexy."

Veronica smirked bashfully, "Am I sexy?"

"Hot. Alluring. Sensuous. Bewitching. Desirable. Sultry…" He gave her a kiss for every word. His hands roaming around her body, touching her side of breasts…

Veronica chuckled, "Did you just memorize a thesaurus?"

"Sure, sure." He sucked a skin under her ear, which she loved because she moaned a bit. "Do you want me to talk poetry while I pound you?"

"So the baby can get out, right?"

"Right." He kissed her forehead and began, "Cease to persuade, my loving Proteus; home-keeping youth have ever homely wits…"

Veronica pushed Logan's face from hers, "What the hell is that?"

"Shakespeare."

"You want to have sex with me while you recite Shakespeare?"

"You said you want poetry."

"Not Shakespeare!" Veronica slapped his head.

Logan snorted and then kissed her cheek. "I do take request."

"Just… do me." Logan unbuckled his belt while Veronica tried to pull her shirt up, unsuccessfully. Her shirt stuck around her head while her arms were flailing. "Uh, a little help?"

Logan helped her with her shirt. "Next time, wear a buttons shirt or a long dress…"

"Don't piss me off, Logan. Just take this damn shirt off!"

"I'm just saying, it would be easier –"

"Logan!" She yelled through the shirt which still stuck around her head. Logan laughed and helped her with her arms. Before she could yell again, he kissed her passionately. "I swear to god, you're getting on my nerves –"

Logan peppered her with kisses and it shut her up as she wrapped her arms around his torso. "And I'm getting into your pants." He muttered. Veronica didn't hear him as she was too busy kissing and licking him while her hands were roaming around his muscled body.

They both were naked and ready when Logan paused. He looked down at his beautiful girlfriend, who was naked and pregnant, but as he was ready to do the deed, he was afraid of squishing her. "What?"

"You're beautiful." Veronica smiled. "But I don't know how to do this."

Veronica blinked several times. "Logan… Are you having an error or something? We've been doing this hundred of times, and you impregnated me… What the hell do you mean that you don't know how to do this?"

"Veronica… I'm hard as hell. But I don't want to hurt you. Oh my god, you were right: what if I hurt the baby?" He sounded panic.

"This was your idea!"

Logan shook his head violently and then said, "Maybe you should be on top."

Veronica rolled her eyes and grunted. She had to roll over, maneuvers her body, and tried to get on top of him. "For crying out loud, Logan." The bed creaks while they were moving, and Logan was trying to help Veronica to be in the correct position.

Veronica finally was on top of Logan, and she put a pillow behind her back. She carefully positioned herself and sighed in relief. "Oh, god… Veronica." Logan closed his eyes and exhaled. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Logan." Veronica breathed. "Am I… Do I… Do I look heavy?"

"God, no. Look at you. You're so beautiful." Logan looked up at Veronica who was hugging herself, embarrassed. "Don't cover yourself, please." He pulled and kissed her, carefully because of her pregnant belly. "I'm the luckiest man alive." He rubbed her stomach. "I'm going to be a dad, Veronica. God… You are here, with me. I'm…" He choked a bit. "I love you so much."

Veronica pursed her lips and sniffled, "We're gonna be parents, Logan. Oh, god. Are we ready? I don't want to ruin this baby's life."

Logan sat up and held her close. He kissed her forehead and his hand untied her scrunchy – her hair flowed beautifully framing her face. He stared at her, couldn't take his eyes off of hers. Veronica looked up at him with teary eyes, and Logan kissed her eyes. "We're going to be great." He whispered. "We're going to do this together, Veronica."

They didn't say anything for a while as they were holding each other. She moved her hips a bit and Logan held her waist. They moved slowly while they were staring at each other.

She finally said, "I'm sorry… Logan."

"For what?" He frowned.

Veronica whispered, "For being an ass."

Logan snorted, "Well. Birds of a feather flock together. Have you met me?"

"I don't want our kid to be like us."

"Beautiful? Handsome?"

"Logan!"

"Okay, listen." Logan pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm so hard now, I can't think straight. But I want you to know that we're going to do the best we can. And you need to give us a chance for doing it. There will be doubts, I know it. But..." He kissed her softly. "We're not alone in this. We have friends and family... Our child will be alright."

"I know."

"Do you trust us?"

Veronica kissed him and whispered, "I do."

Logan nodded and kissed her nose, "Can we… continue this?"

She chuckled, "Yes. This baby needs to get out first."

Logan lies down again and put his arms behind his head. "Do you want me to help, or are you capable of doing this by yourself?"

Veronica smirked, "Better get ready to get an experience of a lifetime, buddy. I'm gonna get this baby out and you will never forget the best sex you ever have."

* * *

.

.

.

.

"I don't want to do this!"

Logan pursed his lips as Veronica screamed at him and holding his hands. He looked at the paramedic who was dabbing Veronica's forehead with a damp cloth. The paramedic whispered at him, "Don't worry. They all say that."

"Thanks," Logan muttered. He was sitting behind Veronica on the floor, who was sweating, as she was going to deliver their baby in their living room.

"Why can't we do this in the hospital? The rug is ruined now!" Veronica cried. She watched helplessly as she could see there were paramedics and firemen in their small apartment. She saw everyone was walking around with their boots. "I just cleaned that floor!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am. The baby can't wait." The paramedic said as he was covering her spreading legs with a blanket.

"Oh, NOW the baby can't wait!" Veronica yelled as she had another contraction. She yelled in pain and grabbed Logan's hand. "One lousy sex and the baby decided to come out!"

"It wasn't lousy…" Logan chimed in.

"Logan!"

"Alright, you can do this Veronica. I know you can do this. I'm here." Logan whispered and kissed her temple. She cried and leaned back to his chest. "I love you. Come on, we're gonna get through this. We're going to see our baby."

She was sobbing and calling him out. "Logan, I love you. I'm sorry for everything."

"It's okay, Veronica. I'm sorry too. I'm right here. Come on. I love you." He whispered words of love to her ear and gave her kisses to her head and temple. He wanted to cry as well.

"I'm scared, Logan."

"I'm scared too, Mars. But it would be alright. You're tough. You're strong. You're brave. You're amazing. You're beautiful." He brushed her wet hair from her face. "Our baby is gonna be awesome."

"The baby is coming out. Push, ma'am!"

Veronica cried and pushed as hard as she could.

"I'm right here, Veronica." He murmured to her ear. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Together?" She breathed hard.

"Together."

_\- fin_


End file.
